The present invention relates generally to data center management, and more particularly to mobile thermal balancing of data centers.
The global importance and criticality of data centers cannot be understated. Although actual numbers of total new data centers globally may be in decline, there is an increase in larger data centers that house more total cumulative data for servicing public, private, and hybrid cloud data for various usages. These larger data centers consume vast amounts of electricity, and emit considerable amounts of heat. As data centers are growing in physical size, the thermal heat produced by larger data centers increases proportionally to the increase in size of the data center.